I. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the general field of airbags utilized for the protection of humans, or other cargo being transported in the event of a mishap occurring to the transport apparatus;
The invention is more particularly directed to such airbags wherein the airbags will impinge softly upon the humans, or other cargo;
The invention is most particularly directed to airbags having multiple interior compartments within a single airbag, with the contact wall of the airbag which impinges upon the humans, or other cargo being under less pressure than the pressure of the other portions of the airbag allowing slower and softer expansion of the contact wall compartment.
II. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There is much art in airbag deployment for the protection of humans and other cargo. There have been attempts to protect the humans or other cargo from the usual harsh impact caused by the sudden deployment of airbags. Some representative recent United States Patents in the general field are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,542,700; 5,738,371; 5,765,863; 5,806,884; 5,820,160; 5,829,785; 5,833,265; 5,851,027; and 5,918,901.
None of the above patents, nor anything else I have been able to find, approaches, anticipates, or suggests my new system. In that sense I believe there is no true prior art to this invention.